For individuals that cannot voluntarily control the excretion of feces and urine or individuals suffering from diseases of organs of digestive or urinary systems, openings, called stomata, are formed in the body surfaces by surgery to pull out the intestinal tracts or the urinary tracts until the body surfaces. In this case, an individual with a stoma (hereinafter, may be referred to as “stoma carrier”) needs to wear an ostomy appliance, for temporarily retaining the excretion from the stoma, near the stoma. The ostomy appliance is composed of a pouch for receiving excretion and an adhesive sheet called face plate and is used by adhesively fixing the face plate to the periphery of the stoma.
The face plate of the ostomy appliance is generally made of a hydrocolloid skin-protecting material containing a hydrophilic polymer compound so that water from the skin and the excretion is absorbed even when being pasted to the skin for a long time.
Incidentally, some stoma carriers have wrinkles or irregularities in the skin around the stoma or have depression in the periphery of the stoma. In such a case, when the face plate of the ostomy appliance is pasted, the face plate cannot adhere to the skin in the periphery of the stoma, and a gap may be formed.
In addition, there may be a gap between the face plate and the skin due to, for example, flaps of the skin or bending of the body in use. Such a case has a problem of leakage of the excretion from the gap formed between the skin and the face plate to cause, for example, a bad smell or a skin disorder.
Accordingly, a skin-protecting composition in a paste form having adhesiveness has been developed in order to fill in the gap between the face plate of an ostomy appliance and the skin (see Patent Literature 1).